


somebody's watching me

by jessequicksters



Series: dim sum drabbles [13]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Spooky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24278770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessequicksters/pseuds/jessequicksters
Summary: (for the prompt: derek hale, the best coffee ever)Derek’s not one to get spooked so easily, but so many things about this place just feel wrong.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: dim sum drabbles [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1732507
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23
Collections: dim sum drabbles





	somebody's watching me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [illea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/illea/gifts).



The sickly neon lights in the diner start to feel disorienting as Derek sits there, trying to stay awake as the rest of the world falls deeper into slumber.

Everyone knows to stay away from the town across the creek. A boy was murdered not too long ago, cults run wild, and children and adults alike play demonic games—blood pacts and sacrifices seem to be the norm.

Derek’s not one to get spooked so easily, but so many things about this place just feel wrong.

The clock seems to move slower by the minute. A group of teenagers are whispering in hushed tones in the booth in front of him. He smells blood, catches the faintest whiff of it in the air. Blonde girl gives him a look that says _I did something bad_ , nails digging into tight fists.

Not much longer now. Out the foggy windows, the blur of police sirens move past and Derek is starting to get impatient. Maybe a drink would do the trick, yeah. He gets up and realizes that the man behind the counter has disappeared.

There’s a faint thudding sound coming from underneath the tiles on the floor. The sound of microphones screeching and speakers pumping faded music. Hedonistic laughter, devious and bright. What is this place?

Derek considers that it might be time to call things off for the night. A stakeout is a stakeout, but it’s never wise to go in blind. Besides, there’s been no sign of—

“What’s wrong with you?” someone calls out from behind.

Derek turns around and grabs fistfuls of the black jacket, ready to tear—oh. It’s Stiles. Just Stiles.

“I—” Derek stammers, letting go, “I—sorry. I thought you were someone else. Something else.”

Stiles shoots him an incredulous look, spelling out the words again, this time with added emphasis, “What’s wrong with you? You were supposed to meet me at The Maple Club at midnight. It’s nearly three in the morning and you’ve been sitting at Pop’s the entire time! Why didn’t you answer my calls?”

Derek quickly checks his phone, which only shows a black screen. “I don’t know why my phone never rang. I guess there’s no cell signal here.”

Stiles doesn’t seem to regard that as a satisfactory answer.

“Whatever, okay, I found you. Here, this is for you,” Stiles says, shoving a warm paper cup into his chest. “We’re _really_ late. Scott found the body. We need you alert.”

Derek nods, drinking down the warm, bittersweet coffee. So good. Definitely needed on a night like this. A chill shoots up his spine right then, for a couple of reasons:

One. This may be the best cup of coffee ever.

Two. The teenagers are gone, but Derek can still feel their eyes on him, somehow. 

Three. Stiles is moving in closer towards him, a breath apart, takes his hand and asks, _You okay, Derek?_

**Author's Note:**

> my second teen wolf fic!
> 
> written as part of a quarantine fic challenge with [illea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/illea)


End file.
